


With You

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: AU - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: A Christmas date you’re hoping is leading to a proposal goes in a completely different direction.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 12 Days of Christmas Day 5  
> Prompt: One Horse Open Sleigh  
> A/N: This one got away from me real fast but I like where it took me. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     “Mark this is so great. Where did you hear about this?” you ask as your boyfriend shuffles up in the line. He had brought you to a Christmas village that the city set up every year. You’d just moved to be closer to him so it this was your first time seeing it. Now he was taking you on the sleigh ride that took you around the whole set up.

      “I just thought it would be nice,” he shrugged as he fidgeted with his phone before sliding it into his pocket. To be honest as excited as you were Mark had seemed off all day and it was really starting to worry you. “We’re next.”

     You moved up as the sleigh stopped and the driver climbed down. He offered his hand with a smile, “May I help you up, Princess?”

     “Why thank you!” you chuckled taking his hand stepping up and sitting in the carriage. The seats were plush. Mark settled in next to you, “This is so awesome!”

     The carriage took off the driver looking back once or twice with a smile as you reached for Mark’s hand. He pulled away, “Y/N we need to talk about something.” Mark scooted closer talking a deep breath, “I slept with someone.”

     You swallowed looking at him even though it was slightly dark but his features were sullen, “Mark? When? How? We’ve only been apart for like three weeks when did you have time?”

     “Her names Ruby and she works in my office. It just kind of happened and it happened when I first moved here a couple months ago. ”

     “Fucking doesn’t just kind of happen, Mark,” you spit out trying not to cry realizing you were trapped in a sleigh with your cheating boyfriend. The same cheating boyfriend you’d moved to be with whom at the first separation cheated on you.

     “I didn’t just cheat Y/N. She’s pregnant and I need to do the right thing here,” he stuttered wringing his hands.

    “The right thing, Mark? The right thing would be not to cheat on your girlfriend and get another woman pregnant! I gave up my entire life for you and now you’re telling me that you want to do the right thing. Do you even know what that is, Mark? We’ve been together for four years. Did all of that mean nothing?”

    “You know it did, Y/N. But you need to understand that’s my child and I have to take care of it. I’m sorry but I’m going to marry Ruby.”

    You slapped him as hard as you could before breaking down in sobs, “How could you hurt me like this?”

    “Jesus Y/N not everything revolves around you! I’m not going to abandon my child,” Mark practically screams.

     Suddenly the sleigh comes to an abrupt stop lurching you forward before you remember that you were on a sleigh ride. You turn realizing families are staring at you as you feel the sleigh jerk the driver climbing off the front seat. Embarrassment burns your cheeks as the families press on in whispers while the driver walks away. You wrap your arms around yourself before you feel Mark stand up, “Hey asshole, what the hell? Take us back to the gate so we can go!”

    You look up wiping away the tears to see the driver walking back with two men flanking him. One’s tall with shoulder length hair and the other only slightly shorter with dark hair and blue eyes reach the sleigh. The driver steps up, “Sir, we’re going to need you to step down and my friends will escort you to the parking lot.”

   “Let’s just go Mark,” you stand up but the driver steps forward taking your hand.

   “Just him, Princess, he needs to leave and we’ll finish the ride,” the driver had a kind smile and you nodded sitting back down.

   “What the hell, Y/N?”

   “You heard him, Mark. We’re done,” you looked back over to the driver and he smiled before dropping your hand.

   Mark growled jumping off the sleigh, “Good riddance. You can have my sloppy seconds Winchester.”

    Another round of tears flooded your eyes before the sound of a punch and a groan, “Get him the hell out of here Sam and I’m calling it a night. Cas, make sure Charlie knows that Mark is banned from here for life.”

    Whoever the driver was climbed back into the seat taking the reins snapping for the horse to go and looked back to Mark, “Merry Christmas, Asshole!”

    You turned back watching the two men escort Mark away feeling a sense of peace. You moved over as the sleigh carried on before the stables came into view. An older man in a trucker cap ran out as the driver climbed off sharing words with him before walking back to you, “How are you holding up?”

   “Well the ride was lovely and the driver too but everything else is shit,” you forced a chuckle and he smiled climbing up sitting beside you. “I’m Y/N by the way.”

   “I gathered but you can call me Dean,” he held out his hand. “So why’d he bring you on a sleigh ride?”

   “Oh  _Jingle Bells_ is one of my favorite carols and I told him I always wanted to go on a sleigh ride. I mean going Christmas is magical enough but give the girl a sleigh ride and suddenly she’s a Disney princess,” you wave your arms as Dean smiles at you but you continue dropping them to your legs. “I actually thought he was going to propose to be honest. We’ve been together for years.”

   “He’s an idiot.”

   “I’m the idiot Dean. I gave up my job, my home, and moved for him. I don’t even have my own place. I’m going to have to crawl back to my parents,” you sigh the idea of your father throwing an ‘ _I told you so_ ’ at you is unbearable.

    “Dean,” you both turn at the older gentleman who’s taking the reins of the horse. “Not that I want to bust up this conversation, but why don’t you take the young lady down to your Aunt Ellen’s and have some pie. The conversation would be better somewhere warm don’t you think?”

    “Oh no, I don’t want to bother you any more than I have already, Dean. I’ll just head to a hotel and figure out how to get my stuff back later,” you shrug climbing quickly out of the sleigh.

     But Dean is persistent jumping off the sleigh in front of you, “Come on Princess. That asshole ruined your childhood dream at least, have a piece of my Aunt’s famous pecan pie to make up for it.”

     “It’s the best in the county,” the older man throws over before leading the horse-drawn sleigh away.

    “Pecan is actually my favorite,” you offer to try to make the best of a bad situation.

    Dean walks over holding out his arm, “Allow me, my lady.” Dean’s going to be trouble but it seems like the good kind. You wrap your arm around his extended arm and allow him to lead you to the parking lot.

**Two Years Later**

   “Well he’s your son too, Ruby,” a familiar voice sounds over the crowd in the shopping mall. You look up spotting Mark looking slightly sleep deprived with the woman who must be Ruby and a small boy in the stroller in front of them. Ruby’s a pretty girl but her face has the unfortunate condition of resting bitch face and she appears to be pregnant again. You can’t help but laugh as she rolls her eyes at Mark before vanishing into the clothing store behind her leaving Matt even more exasperated. You turn grabbing your purchase walking up meeting Mark’s eyes. His face seems to light up, “Y/N?”

   “Hello Mark, is this your little one?” you stoop down seeing the boy for the first time. He was clearly Mark’s but you could see the mother’s facial features as well. “He’s beautiful.”

   “Thank you, Y/N. God, it’s so good to see you. I didn’t think you stuck around after everything I mean you had someone else pick up your stuff. Why are you here?” he looks at you up and down and you see the look of lust.

    “Just some Christmas shopping. I stuck around and got a job in the hospital business office and just bought a house about two months ago. I kind of fell in love with this place after all,” you had fallen for the little town although you think it had more to do with your sleigh driver that night two years ago.

    Mark eyes you once more before his mouth gets that charming half smile, “Well hey maybe we could catch up over dinner sometime. Are you free Friday night?” You’ll give it to Mark he has some nerve.

    “I don’t think we need to catch up Mark. Plus I don’t think my husband would like me going out to dinner with my ex-boyfriend.”

    Mark’s face quickly drops to an angered frown, “Husband?”

    “Yeah, husband,” you look up wide-eyed as your husband Dean rounds the corner carrying two bags with your daughter strapped to his chest. You take the bags from him kissing him and your daughter before turning back to Mark. Dean looks Mark over with a scoff before turning to you, “Hiya Princess.”

   “Mark, I believe you remember my husband Dean Winchester and this is our little one Leia,” you’re proud of your family and the life you gained after that night.

   “It was good seeing you Y/N, but we need to go,” Mark doesn’t wait for a reply simply grabbing the stroller and taking it into the store that Ruby disappeared into as you turn back to your husband.

   “He didn’t look happy to see me,” Dean comments with amusement as you lean up capturing his lips again careful not to disturb your daughter.

    “He wasn’t but your timing is impeccable as always Mr. Winchester.”

    “Well, then Mrs. Winchester, would you like to head to my parent’s place and drop off this nugget for our anniversary date?”

    “I’d love too! You know I love riding in a one-horse open sleigh with you,” you sing following your husband out.

    “You’re such a dork. I can’t believe I married you,” he jokes fastening Leia into her car seat as you load the shopping bags.

   “You’re lucky to have me Winchester and you know it,” you walk up slapping his ass before climbing into the passenger seat. He stops you from shutting the door and leans in pressing his lips to yours in a heated kiss.

    “I am lucky and I’ll tell the whole world. Now let’s go take our sleigh ride,” Dean kisses your lips quickly before shutting the door and moving to the driver’s seat. He slides in starting the engine as you check that Leia is still sleeping. Thankfully she got used to the Impala’s roar pretty quick and is still out. Dean reaches over, taking your hand pulling it to his lips for one more kiss, “I love you, Princess.”

    “I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
